This invention relates generally to the field of sleep systems, and in particular to sleep system that comprise both sleep surfaces, such as mattresses, and pillows. More specifically, the invention relates to methods for determining appropriate combinations of mattresses and pillows. In certain aspects, such a determination may be used to enhance the sales of mattresses and pillows, alone or in combination.
Finding the correct mattress can be a difficult task. Within the United States there are literally hundreds of makes and models of mattresses, such as firm mattress, plush mattresses, and the like. Selecting a mattress that will provide an appropriate degree of comfort and/or support to meet a person's needs can be especially challenging.
The use of an appropriate pillow can also be a factor in determining the level of comfort and/or support. For example, if the pillow is too high, too firm, or the like, the user's comfort level and/or the amount of support provided to the user may be seriously compromised.
Importantly, the user's comfort and the amount of support can also be affected by the combination of both the pillow and the mattress. For example, depending on the type of mattress that is selected, a different type of pillow may be needed to provide the appropriate support and/or comfort level. At present, it is believed that no suitable techniques exist for the determining an appropriate sleep system that includes the combination of a pillow and a mattress.